1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that has an additional function unit for performing a function in addition to the original functions.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, for example, printers are in charge of printing and scanners are in charge of the reading of an image. There are also compound apparatuses that provide the functions of a printer, a scanner and a copier that can read and print information. However, a printer function or a scanner function can not be added to an apparatus that is designed as a copier. Furthermore, since for such OA apparatuses only a button is provided as an input unit and an indicator as a display unit, a variety of commands can not be input and a large amount of information, such as a document or an image, can not be displayed. Therefore, it is not possible for such an apparatus to be operated so that it can access another apparatus to read desired information therefrom and can thereafter display the contents of the information.
Conventionally, an input/output device is provided as a touch panel on which is displayed a menu, and to select a desired function a user touches a specific location on the menu with his or her finger. The touch panel, however, may be destroyed by the application thereon of excessive force by the user. Furthermore, when an operating unit, such as a touch panel, is fixed to the main body of an apparatus, the apparatus itself may fail if excessive force is applied by the user.
Basically, an input/output device, such as the above touch panel, and the main body of the apparatus process information using various types of signals for display, input and power. When such a variety of types of signals is employed, however, the connection between the devices is complicated, and the equipment tends to be adversely affected by noise.